


As You Wish

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a short little thing, M/M, The Princess Bride References, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Bokuto enjoyed The Princess Bride a little too much
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	As You Wish

“As you wish.”

It had started as a joke. The second the credits had started rolling, signifying the end of The Princess Bride, Akaashi knew he was in for it, seeing the smirk on Bokuto’s face.

“You’re my Princess Buttercup!” Bokuto announced, gripping Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi scoffed, hiding a grin. “And you’re, what? My farm boy?”

“Wesley!” Bokuto acted offended, as if Akaashi had slapped him. “And I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy.”

“You already do that, Bokuto.”

Bokuto blushed at that, pulling his boyfriend closer against him.

“Yeah, well I want to try and be as romantic as Wesley! Man, I thought that movie was super girly, I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before! It was action-packed!” Bokuto rambled on, Akaashi dozing off eventually, nearly forgetting Bokuto’s declaration.

Nearly.

The first time he’d heard it was at volleyball practice. They were playing a pick-up match with another school. Bokuto’s aim was a little off that day, for whatever reason. But Akaashi could tell that the missed spikes were starting to get to the older boy, so he called him over.

“Slow down your speed just a little, Bokuto. That’ll mess up their timing when blocking, and it’ll make it easier for you to spike it down.”

Bokuto caught his breath for a moment before looking at Akaashi, a glint in his eyes that Akaashi hadn’t seen before.

“As you wish.”

Goosebumps trailed along the back of Akaashi’s neck, and he was barely able to stammer an, “Okay,” before they were back on the court.

Just as planned, Bokuto screwed with the opposing team’s defense, and was able to score a point.

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi with a smirk.

The next time had been at a carnival that the two decided to attend on one of their weekly date nights.

Their hands were clasped tightly together as they walked, laughing and ungracefully bumping into one another as they took in the sights and the lights.

They stopped in front of one of those dart games, where you hit a balloon and you get a prize.

“Hey, Bokuto. Can you win me that teddy bear?” Akaashi had asked, batting his eyelashes and pouting. He had mainly intended it as a joke, but seeing Bokuto’s reaction was gold.

“As you wish, ‘Kaashi.”

And that was how Bokuto wasted the rest of their money trying to get a dart through a water balloon.

“Dammit!” Bokuto shouted, jumping in place and grinding his teeth. He’d missed again.

“Hey, it’s alright. Let’s just go ride the Ferris Wheel, yeah?”

Akaashi couldn’t bear to watch Bokuto get so frustrated with himself, so he tugged him towards the Ferris Wheel, stopping at the bathrooms first.

However, when he left the stalls, he was surprised to see Bokuto with a shy smile, and a bear in hand.

“Bokuto! How—?”

“I stole it from a kid.”

“What?!”

Bokuto laughed loudly at that, shaking his head. “No! I went back and begged the guy at the game to give it to me. I told him I had to make my princess happy.”

“Bokuto, he probably assumed you had a daughter...”

Akaashi shook his head, but didn’t try and hide the laughter that bubbled out of his throat.

Bokuto looked as if he’d won the lottery, handing the bear to Akaashi and taking the boy’s other hand in his own.

He kissed Akaashi’s temple, and they continued on with their date.

These occurrences happened every so often, not frequent enough for Akaashi to think about them on a regular basis, but enough to make his stomach flutter every time Bokuto said those three words.

Now, Akaashi paced around Bokuto’s room, his face riddled with stress, a ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m okay Akaashi, please don’t worry.” Bokuto’s voice croaked out, no amount of clearing his throat helping.

“Yeah, you sound great,” Akaashi said sarcastically.

“I’ve been sick before, you know?”

“Yeah, but never with me.”

“I’m not sick OF you, though,” Bokuto continued, furrowing his brows. “I’m sick... NEAR you!”

Akaashi was about to retort when Bokuto began another coughing fit. Akaashi quickly moved to his side, rubbing his back.

“‘Kaashi, you need to go.”

“What? No—“

“I don’t want to get you sick too! Just because I have to miss the game tomorrow, doesn’t mean you have to too.”

“I’m not...” Akaashi trailed off, looking at his boyfriend helplessly.

Bokuto’s hair was flat, so different and weird compared to his normal style; his eyes were sunken and had dark circles underneath them, and his skin was pale and clammy.

Akaashi had never seen Bokuto look so miserable.

It was like Akaashi’s sun had been extinguished.

“You need to go, Akaashi,” Bokuto said again, between coughs.

“No.” He spoke firmly, moving in place against Bokuto, resting his head on the older boy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the sweaty skin of Bokuto’s torso, and held him tight. “Just... Let me stay with you.”

Bokuto was tense and rigid for a brief moment before relaxing into Akaashi’s touch. His voice was so low, so damaged that Akaashi could barely make out the words he’d spoken, but he already knew what they were.

“As you wish.”


End file.
